LEDs (light emission diodes) consume a very smaller amount of electricity, can emit light with higher luminance, and have a longer life than other light sources; for this reason, demand for the LEDs as lighting, display elements, and the like has been increased, and the LEDs are used in a variety of applications such as mobile communication terminals such as mobile phones, displays, dashboards for automobiles, and traffic lights. In such electrical and electric devices, the weight and thickness have been reduced, and the SMT (surface mount technology) is applied.
For this reason, for the resin material used for these applications of the LED, enough heat resistance to endure a solder reflow process at a high temperature, durability in an operating environment (temperature and light) of an LED assembly, fluidity for producing a light, thick part, and the like are needed.
Generally, examples of the material that satisfies such performance include heat-resistant polyamides. It is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 that a composition comprising polyamide 9T and titanium oxide, in which change in color tone by heat and at the time of irradiation with ultraviolet rays is small, and soldering heat resistance is improved. Patent Literature 2 discloses a reflector for an light emitting diode element comprising a composition comprising a polyamide having terephthalic acid units, a white pigment, and an inorganic filling material in which a flexural modulus at 130° C. is 4500 MPa to 12000 MPa; Patent Literature 3 discloses a light emitting diode assembly housing comprising a composition comprising a polyamide having terephthalic acid units in which the melting point is not less than 270° C., titanium dioxide, an inorganic reinforcing material, and an oxidation stabilizer.